


Punto de destello

by andurriasmo (Rairusaurus)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rairusaurus/pseuds/andurriasmo
Summary: Caustic no suele equivocarse en sus hipótesis. Pero en esta sí.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. Un grado centígrado

**Author's Note:**

> Es una pena que en castellano no puedo traducir del todo el slang australiano de Fuse, se supone que el «socio» es el «mate» y etc etc pero weno. IMAGINARSE.

Alexander Nox sentía que la ira palpitaba en su cuerpo y que la sangre se le helaba de pura rabia, y el papel de la revista se arrugó entre sus manos. Pero siguió leyendo, no supo por qué, siguió leyendo. «Los espectadores de los Apex Games fueron partícipes de un momento inédito cuando, en riguroso directo y delante de millones de personas en toda la galaxia, el salvoniano Fuse se atrevió…». Caustic se detuvo: al menos el verbo es _atreverse_. Al menos admitían que fue una osadía propia de un insensato. «Se atrevió a presentarse con un azotito juguetón…». Dejó de leer.

Tiró la revista a la mesa, pero desde allí, la imagen que ilustraba la noticia (¡que aquello era una noticia!) se reía de él en eco. Millones de personas. Y a él nunca le habían importado las cosas nimias y frívolas como la imagen pública que tuviese, no era como Mirage u Octane que vivían para sus fans. Caustic no tenía fans. Tenía pocos y era muy posible que ahora menos. Se enfadó, quizá más todavía, al encontrarse teniendo una rabieta inmadura por aquel gesto y por la repercusión que había tenido en la prensa rosa. Insectos asquerosos que se alimentan de la vida ajena, pensó. Parásitos.

Su habitación era amplia, estaba bien ventilada y Caustic cuidaba de muchas plantas que limpiaban el aire. En su pequeño rinconcito de la sede de los Apex Games podía permitirse no llevar máscara de ningún tipo, y la tos dejaba de acecharle. Cuando salía fuera siempre llevaba una puesta, pero desde lo de Fuse había salido poco. Hacía una semana de aquello. Se levantó y movió una maceta para que le diera bien la luz. En Solace el clima era mucho más propicio para la flora que en su planeta. De hecho, las nubes acechaban con que volvería a llover pronto.

Estuvo un momento mirando por la ventana, hasta que su lógica aplastó a las emociones como si fueran hormigas. Él era un hombre de razón, de investigación, eso por delante. No podía dejar que algo tan ridículo como un salvoniano estridente bloquease su mente, sería darle demasiado mérito a lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, pensaba vengarse. Si invadía sus pensamientos, sería para planear su catastrófico destino. Lo poco que quedaba de él, de lo que era además de la ciencia, estaba envenenado de crueldad y de desesperación por tener el control. Se puso su mascarilla y serpenteó por los pasillos hasta la sala común.

Solamente Pathfinder estaba allí. El resto estarían fuera de la sede, en el bar de Mirage, o donde fuese. A Caustic no le podía importar menos, sólo le importaba el paradero de uno. El robot, que llevaba un delantal rosa puesto, dio un saltito de emoción al verlo aparecer.

—¡Hola, amigo! He hecho unas galletas. ¿Quieres?

—No —Caustic se apresuró en interrumpir—. Quiero saber dónde está Fitzroy.

—¡Ah, el nuevo amigo! Sí, le han gustado las galletas. Es muy divertido, ¿no?

Caustic observó las galletas y llegó a la conclusión de que si alguien aceptaba comerlas era por pura cortesía. Él no tenía tiempo para cortesías, y menos cuando no las tenían con él. Que era el caso.

—¿Has visto que sales en las revistas? —la voz robótica de Pathfinder vibró de emoción—. ¿No estás contento? ¡Bien!

—Te recomiendo encarecidamente que tires a la basura esa porquería infecta. Responde a mi pregunta.

El robot trató de hacer memoria. Fuse se había pasado por allí, había probado sus galletas… No había sido hacía mucho tiempo, entonces. Caustic emitió un murmullo de hastío.

—¡Ah! Se ha ido al campo de tiro. Como es el nuevo, quiere entrenar, claro. ¡Es una buena idea!

—Claro —repitió el científico, con un atisbo de sorna—. De acuerdo.

Se puso en marcha fuera de la sala común hacia los pasillos que dirigían a la zona de tiro, y mientras un «¡dile hola de mi parte!» de Pathfinder sonó a lo lejos. Caustic repasó su plan, que era muy sencillo: capturar a Fuse y entregárselo a su archienemiga, Maggie, que había puesto una recompensa sobre su cabeza. Maggie había mencionado que quería su otro brazo, y Caustic no descartaba cortárselo él mismo si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Antes que eso, su plan era que Fitzroy le cogiera confianza, y entonces podría hacer con él lo que quisiese. Incluido negociar con Maggie, y de ella también sacaría el beneficio que hiciera falta. Los salvonianos eran todos así, brutos, curtidos, histriónicos. No se merecían su atención más allá de lo que le fuese conveniente.

El campo de tiro era un pequeño trocito de costa accesible desde la sede de Apex en Solace. Se parecía mucho al Cañón de los Reyes, y Caustic imaginó que también Solace City se parecería de no ser por el impacto de la tecnología y la mano humana. Para llegar allí solamente hacía falta un ascensor que te dejaba a las puertas de un pasillo. Bastó el sonido para cerciorarse de que estaba lloviendo. Atravesó el pasillo que daba a un desnivel y desde arriba podía verse el campo entero. Fuse estaba ahí.

Caustic distinguió con dificultad que estaba entrenando su granada de racimo, tratando de pegarla a los objetivos más lejanos. Desde allí se veía pequeño, minúsculo, dispuesto a ser pisoteado. No salió a buscarle bajo el clima intempestivo: esperó observándole hasta que terminó. No supo cuánto tiempo fue, porque Caustic tenía una paciencia extraordinaria cuando se trataba de observar. La naturaleza tenía ritmos muy lentos y adaptarse a ellos era una ventaja. Por ejemplo, Fuse parecía un hombre impulsivo e impaciente, que nunca llegaría a fijarse en los detalles en los que él se fijaba. Eso pensaba.

Fue cuando la lluvia amainaba el momento en el que lo vio girarse y subir la cuesta hacia el pasillo de vuelta. Se fijó bien en la reacción que pudiera tener al ver que estaba allí, esperándolo. El miedo en sus ojos o la tensión de saber que te persiguen las consecuencias de tus actos. Pero las hipótesis de Caustic se frustraron al comprobar que no hubo miedo, ni tensión, ni nada. Al contrario, pareció que se alegró de verle y todo.

—¡Hombre! ¿Has venido a recogerme?

El científico entrecerró los ojos y se le quedó mirando un instante. Fuse estaba en manga corta a pesar de la lluvia y las gotitas todavía perlaban su piel. Caustic detestó su presencia, y de nuevo escupió maldiciones a la prensa rosa hacia sus adentros, porque gracias a ella sabía que Fuse era unos cinco años mayor que él y sin embargo su cuerpo parecía seguir cooperando con su mente a la perfección. En cambio, el suyo estaba triste y enfermo.

—Estás mojado, salvoniano —espetó.

—¿Aquí llueve mucho? En Salvo no llueve ni de broma.

—No. La estación húmeda es muy breve. Que resulta ser en la que estamos por mera coincidencia.

Fuse puso los brazos en jarras una vez recuperó el aliento. Antes de que el otro empezase a soltar su verborrea absurda o peor, sus canciones con la guitarra, Caustic volvió a hablar con un tono ronco y profundo. No se olvidaba de lo que había hecho.

—Te he estado observando.

—¿Y has observado bien o lo vuelvo a hacer? Me lo hubieras dicho y hubiera hecho un poco el show, socio. ¡No seas tímido, eh!

—No soy tu socio —apuntó Caustic.

—Es una forma de hablar, tranqui, son cosas de Salvo. Ya sabes, el choque cultural, esas cosas, ¿no se llama así?

—Tu planeta me es irrelevante.

—Ah, creo que estás enfadado por otro choque cultural que hemos tenido…

Silencio. Sólo sonó el eco de las últimas gotitas cayendo desde el final del pasillo. Caustic lo fulminó con la mirada y consideró que el silencio era lo más incómodo para alguien como él, que trae el ruido como firma. El mayor castigo era el peso de la nada cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y tenía un poco de razón, porque Fuse lo rompió enseguida.

—El choque de mi mano con--

—Estoy seguro de que alguien de tu nula inteligencia será el público objetivo de la prensa rosa que se nutre de mentiras, falacias, fantasías frustradas, entretenimiento insustancial barato —se acercó a él ligeramente, casi por inercia, para mirar dentro de él y revolver lo que encontrase—. Supongo que habrás visto lo que se está diciendo de mí por tu culpa, y supongo, de nuevo me remito a tu inteligencia, que habrás pensado que puedes hacer eso y salir impune.

Fuse no retrocedió, sin embargo. No apartó los ojos de los suyos. Se había dedicado al combate durante muchos años y había sido muy, muy bueno. El mejor, de hecho. Estaba más versado en las batallas de dos contrincantes que en el formato de los Apex Games, así que no le asustó en absoluto la cercanía. A Caustic le burbujeó el pecho de furia.

—¿Has venido a castigarme?

Hubo algo en la manera en la que lo dijo que hizo que Caustic no supiese calcular lo próximo que iba a decir, que su cerebro de hipótesis inmediatas y lógica de repente se perdiera durante una milésima de segundo en las inmensidades de la incertidumbre. 

—He venido a advertirte —corrigió.

—Venga, tío, pero no te lo tomes así a la tremenda, que no pasa nada —Fuse rompió aquella intimidad violenta para andar hasta el ascensor, colocándose bien el cañón al hombro—. Es lo que digo, ha sido un choque cultural, eh. Yo en Salvo me cojo confianzas con todo quisqui y no pasa nada. Además, yo no sabía que la prensa estaba tan atenta, socio, yo qué sé.

—No estás en Salvo. No hace falta que me jures que no sabes nada, lo veo. Tu ignorancia puede matarte, Fitzroy, y te matará. Más te vale tenerlo en cuenta antes de jugar con cosas que están por encima de ti y tus juegos soeces.

—No, si ya…

Ambos se subieron al ascensor para volver a la sede. A pesar de la máscara, Caustic pudo percatarse del olor a salvoniano, una mezcla entre sudor y pólvora. Tuvo que controlarse para no enzarzarse a golpes con él en el ascensor, pero seguía siendo un hombre de ciencia y sabía ver que las variables no estaban a su favor. En un combate de uno a uno, probablemente ganaría el mercenario, por su experiencia vital. Caustic era consciente de sus virtudes, pero tampoco era ajeno a sus limitaciones. Y el plan era ganarse su confianza poco a poco, jugar con él, y admitía que aquello no había sido un buen comienzo. Pero Fuse conseguía enfadarle y sacarle de sus casillas sólo estando presente a su lado. Hacía falta bastante talento para eso.

Iba a ser complicado y quizá tendría que sacrificar su dignidad un par de veces siguiéndole el rollo, pero Caustic podía utilizar a la gente para sus fines y no sentir nada. Lo había hecho antes. Lo haría de nuevo. Cuando salieron del ascensor, se apresuró en hablarle antes de que se escapase como la lagartija salvoniana que era.

—Te estaré vigilando —dijo simplemente—.

—Y yo te estaré vigilando a ti, doctor pestes, con el ojo bueno que tengo —Fuse habló con aparente seriedad por primera vez, pero cambió el tono inmediatamente—. Si me quieres vigilar de cerca, estoy en el bar de Mirage, que tiene unas birras que te caes para atrás. Venga, nos vemos.

Se marchó despreocupadamente dejando un rastro de gotitas de agua por el suelo metálico del pasillo de la sede. A pesar de que ya se había ido, su olor siguió atascando la nariz de Caustic durante el resto del día, incluso cuando volvió a su habitación de aire purificado. Es decir: el tipo, lejos de amedrentarse con sus amenazas, le da la localización exacta de un sitio que suele frecuentar. ¿Es que quería morir? Fuse no le tenía miedo a Caustic, cosa que le resultaba ofensiva, pero a la vez hacía su trabajo mucho más fácil. Si no le temía, dejaría que se acercase a él. Y cuando se acercase… Ya sería demasiado tarde.


	2. Treinta grados centígrados

Caustic emergió de aquella niebla como si hubiera nacido de ella. Su silueta se adivinaba entre el verde de la ponzoña y los finos hilos de gas le acompañaron unos momentos hasta disiparse en lo espeso del aire. Su frente sangraba, pero las cajas a su alrededor eran un indicio de la masacre que se había dado en el búnker. Su lugar favorito del Cañón de los Reyes— una trampa pequeña, claustrofóbica, una jaula metálica en la que encerrar a sus contrincantes y observar cómo morían agonizando, asfixiados por el gas. Caustic sintió la fría embriaguez de la adrenalina y el zumbido de estar vivo le embotó la cabeza. No había droga alguna que se comparase con aquello.

Estaba en la parte de abajo del búnker. Las escaleras se levantaban ante él y apenas podía ver lo que había arriba, excepto el humo. Un humo contrario al suyo. El humo de la pólvora, gris y destructivo, mucho menos refinado que el suyo y mucho menos elegante, desde luego. Hubo algo en Caustic que se retorció de placer cuando supo que era Fuse el que estaba arriba. Quizá la idea de matarle le apetecía demasiado.

—¡Tío, te has cargado a mi equipo!

—Y tú has matado al mío.

El científico se aferró a su pistola y se dispuso a usar el saltador de Octane que había en el pasillo para llegar hasta él rápidamente y que no tuviera escapatoria. Pero Fuse fue rápido y se deslizó por las escaleras, pasando por debajo de él. Caustic se encontró ahora arriba y Fuse abajo.

—Estúpido —escupió—. Ahora yo tengo la altura.

Disparó dos veces con una G7 Scout, y una de ellas acertó. Fuse trastabilló al sentir que su escudo se rompía, pero se recompuso enseguida para pegarle una granada de racimo a su adversario. Caustic tenía que admitirlo: el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, el salvoniano tenía una puntería excelente con la granada. Lo peor es que se te pegaba al cuerpo y no podías quitártela, así que la ráfaga de pequeñas explosiones fue debilitando a Caustic poco a poco. Se encerró en una de las salas al lado del pasillo, colocó una bomba de gas en la puerta, y se dedicó a sanarse y recargar sus escudos. Estaba muy malherido, y aunque aquello no fuera más que un juego y todo daño fuese ficticio, el cuerpo respondía como si fuera un riesgo real. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sus manos temblaban mientras se administraba los botiquines.

Tardó un momento en percatarse de que Fuse estaba al otro lado, en el pasillo. Le observaba desde el ventanal. El mismo ventanal que él usaba para contemplar cómo la gente luchaba por aferrarse a la vida cuando las encerraba con sus bombas tóxicas. En un momento absurdo de los suyos —como todos los que traía, pensó Caustic—, Fuse estaba esperando a que saliera de allí para seguir con la pelea.

—Voy a echar la puerta abajo, colega —el salvoniano puso los brazos en jarras—. Palabra que de aquí no sales.

—Hazlo y se activará la trampa que he colocado detrás. Te dispararé en la cabeza mientras te intoxicas. He estudiado minuciosamente la situación, Fitzroy. Te recomiendo que te marches y te enfrentes a alguien de tu nivel.

Había algo en el interior de Caustic que deseaba que no se marchase. Quería que Fuse lo intentase para tener la oportunidad de matarle lentamente, quizá así se lo tomase en serio de una vez. Quería que le tuviese miedo, más bien estaba desesperado por conseguirlo. Sus osadías se habían convertido en una especie de obsesión, tanto que en su subconsciente se repetían una y otra vez escenarios de venganza hasta el punto en el que entraba a la partida con la única esperanza de encontrárselo y derramar todas sus frustraciones sobre él.

—Yo no habré estudiado, pero saber sé un rato largo, eh. Te cuento.

El salvoniano pegó una bomba de racimo a la puerta. Caustic masculló una maldición: tenía que acostumbrarse a pensar de forma automática en las habilidades del contrario. Al haberse unido hacía unas semanas a los Apex Games, todavía tenía que adaptar su mente a tener en cuenta todas sus habilidades. Y muy a su pesar, no había pensado en que la bomba de racimo podía romper la puerta y activar el gas cómodamente desde una distancia prudencial.

El humo venenoso empezó a escapar después del estrépito y Caustic tuvo unos segundos para pensar en qué hacer una vez la niebla, su mayor aliada, se disipase. Fuse esperaba fuera, en el pasillo. No supo dónde se había escondido, pero lanzó su granada de gas por el hueco que quedó encima de la trampa tras romper la puerta. Después de unos pitidos, la granada despidió más veneno. El aire se llenó de un denso verde y pudo oír la tos de Fuse mientras le recorrió un escalofrío de algo que no sabía muy bien lo que era. Pero no lo vio.

Un violento empujón lo sacó de su cálida y hogareña nube de veneno y cayó contra el suelo. Fuse estaba encima de él de repente, inmovilizándole, y aunque estaba un poco torpe por haber inhalado el veneno, tenía mucha fuerza. Caustic era un hombre grande, pero Fuse era un experto en el cuerpo a cuerpo, así que no se pudo zafar inmediatamente.

—¡Aaah, ya te tengo!

Dio comienzo un forcejeo que poco tenía que ver con los Apex Games, porque de ser así hubieran sacado las armas y se hubieran liado a tiros, pero fue evidente que aquello era un asunto más allá del juego. Fuse trató de golpearle el costado mientras él se revolvía y buscaba su cuello para asfixiarlo, y hubo un momento en el que Caustic fue capaz de rodar por el suelo y ponerse él encima. Respiró pesadamente y le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que a Fuse le sangrara la nariz. El mercenario gimió de dolor, pero entre esos lamentos se reía. Se estaba ganando otro golpe.

—Te dije que te marchases, insecto inmundo. He ganado.

Fuse jadeó bajo él. El científico tuvo un momento de lucidez, una especie de paréntesis en aquel trance de furia en el que estaba, y se encontró atravesado por una sensación intensa y absoluta en el pecho. ¿Era lo mucho que le gustaba tener el control, lo mucho que disfrutaba dándole su merecido? ¿Lo mucho que había pensado en aquello incluso sin quererlo?

—Ah… Así que te va lo de la asfixia…

Caustic no entendió el comentario, y frunció el ceño confundido. Gracias a esto, Fuse pudo pillarlo de improviso y retomó el forcejeo, tirándole del pelo. Aquello en ningún momento había sido una pelea limpia, más bien dos críos en un tira y afloja eterno— uno que buscaba sin descanso por pura diversión y el otro que siempre estaba encantado de ser encontrado para dar un propósito a la tormenta cruel que tenía dentro. Y Fuse subestimó todo aquel dolor de Caustic que transformaba en una violencia fría y perfecta, porque acabó de nuevo contra el suelo. A pesar de todo.

Las reglas de los Apex Games decían que podías sacar tu escudo de emergencia cuando estabas noqueado y al borde de la eliminación, así que Fuse se protegió con él desde el suelo, como tratando de ondear la bandera de la paz. Pero Caustic seguía teniendo la sensación de que había sido un juego para él— y lo había sido. Seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida y chulesca en la cara que no le quitaba por mucho que se esforzase. Tenía la hipótesis de que, de haberle dado una paliza fuera de la partida, en la que los huesos se rompen de verdad, también hubiera estado sonriendo.

Soltó un gruñido. Caustic tampoco había salido ileso de aquella pelea, estaba magullado y cansado. Pero faltaba lo más importante. Se acercó a él desde su inmensidad, y era cierto que parecía un monstruo desde el suelo, grande e imponente. Le agarró del cuello.

—Se acabó. La muerte es inevitable. Dime, Fitzroy. ¿Estás asustado ahora?

Fuse tardó un momento en responder. Por supuesto, estaba aturdido por los golpes y el gas, pero algo seguía centelleando en su mirada. La estupidez, supuso Caustic, que no le abandonaba nunca, ni a golpes. A pesar de que ya no tenía fuerzas trataba de seguir agarrándose al científico, como queriendo seguir peleando. Pobre criatura obtusa. Como un dibujo animado al que le pegan una y otra vez y trata de levantarse y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. El mercenario escupió sangre en el suelo y esbozó una sonrisilla teñida de carmesí.

—Estoy varias cosas. Pero asustado… no.

* * *

Se había pasado por alto algo importantísimo. Algo clave, de hecho. El nimio detalle de que los Apex Games se retransmitían por televisión y que millones de personas acababan de presenciar aquella pelea. En realidad, no se había olvidado de ello: si quería luchar con él en directo era expresamente para recuperar la dignidad que había perdido con el episodio del azote, y para demostrar lo que pasaba si alguien cometía la insensatez de faltarle al respeto de esa manera. Pero la cosa le había salido regular. Al parecer.

En el bar de Mirage, el Paradise Lounge, varias pantallas colgaban del techo y hablaban de fondo. En una de ellas se distinguió a sí mismo, enzarzado en la refriega con Fitzroy, pero los comentaristas no hablaban del miedo que había dado y de lo poco que se iban a meter con él en el futuro. No, no. No hablaban de eso. Hablaban de lo mucho que les había gustado aquella tensión extraña que tenían, y de que era algo distinto a los tiroteos a los que estaban acostumbrados, que había algo entre ellos que hacía que cada encuentro fuera interesante. Caustic dio un sorbo al café y no le importó que le quemase las entrañas. Ojalá hubiera estado hirviendo tanto que le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo.

—De hecho, tenemos al protagonista… —anunció una de las colaboradoras del programa—. Walter Fitzroy está con nosotros hoy, aquí, ahora.

Puede que tuviese que ver con que los había llamado sanguijuelas, parásitos y más lindezas, pero a Caustic no le habían invitado nunca a un programa de televisión. Ni siquiera a los que no eran telebasura como era aquel, si es que había alguno que valiese la pena, sobre ciencia o algo así. No lo admitiría nunca, pero le dio envidia. Fuse tenía una manera de hacerlo todo a lo grande que a la gente le gustaba mucho, pero a la hora de la verdad, había perdido la pelea. De nada le servía ser así, si luego era un perdedor y un idiota. En eso pensó Caustic para encontrar consuelo.

Fuse iba enfundado en su usual vestimenta, sólo que llevaba un chaleco y una pajarita. Y encima, su ropa despreocupada de siempre. Supuso que esa era la idea de un salvoniano de arreglarse. A Caustic le dio vergüenza ajena, y eso que él tampoco es que se desviviese por el estilo. El bullicio del bar le impidió escuchar la totalidad de la entrevista, y tampoco le importaba —o eso quería pensar— pero sí que distinguió algo.

—Bueno, que a mí me gusta mucho Caustic, aunque a él no le caigo muy bien yo —la presentadora bromeó, pero el científico podía confirmar que tenía razón—, así que me ha alegrado mucho que saques otra parte de él, ya sabes. La gente decía que era un soso, pero yo sabía que un día nos iba a dar algo de salseo…

Hizo que el café girase en la taza con hastío. Observó la manera en la que Fuse estaba sentado en el sillón de los invitados. Estaba espatarrado sin ningún tipo de elegancia, como en el sofá de su casa, completamente cómodo. A Caustic le pareció increíble la manera en la que era capaz de enfadarle sólo estando sentado.

Un colaborador interrumpió con una pregunta para Fuse.

—¿Qué se siente al tener a Caustic encima?

Paciencia… Paciencia… La naturaleza ponía a todos en su sitio. La muerte llegaba a donde tenía que llegar. Por supuesto que en aquel momento le apetecía canalizar ese deterioro de la vida por un momento y lanzar una bomba de veneno a todos los canales de televisión, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer, cosas mucho más relevantes y trascendentales que el cotilleo más bajo y rastrero. ¿Cómo permitía el Sindicato que las leyendas fuesen por ahí haciendo el tonto en televisión? Porque había visto a Mirage haciendo de todo, y ahora este…

—Te aprieta, el colega —respondió Fitzroy con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Es duro de pelar, no veas. Pero en Salvo nos gusta así.

—Ah, ¿te gusta? O sea, ¿lo volverías a tener encima?

—Bueno, también puedo estar yo encima…

Hubo algo sin forma que se despertó en mitad del vacío de su alma. Debía ser el odio más profundo existente posible en el corazón de una persona humana. El plan de acercarse a él amigablemente cada vez se antojaba más imposible, en cambio se estaba acercando a él de una forma complicada de explicar. Quizá no era amigablemente, pero sintió que habían estado cerca, que había sido arrastrado por una fuerza inevitable, y su piel todavía vibraba por el contacto. Mientras en el programa hablaban de tonterías sin importancia, repetían las imágenes de la pelea una y otra vez en una pantalla al lado. Se veía a sí mismo rebajado a aquella pelea de emociones primigenias y se preguntaba cómo lo hacía Fuse para sacar de él la parte menos fría, menos científica, más cruda y descarnada, cómo lo sacaba de quicio de forma instantánea. La gente no lo entendía. Nadie lo entendía.

La música sonaba mientras el vídeo se reproducía incluso cuando Caustic ya había cerrado los ojos: _with a taste of a poison paradise_ …


	3. Cien grados centígrados

A pesar de que había motivos de celebración, Caustic estuvo sentado y callado toda la fiesta. Se había hecho con el récord de mayor número de bajas en aquella semana, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de sentirse orgulloso. Estaba canalizando algo que brotaba en su estómago y se abría paso de forma imparable, no sentía que fuera él del todo, sino una entidad ajena que a veces le poseía. A menudo tenía aquellos episodios en los que ya no sabía quién era, y desde luego estaba mucho más perdido de lo que quería hacer ver a los demás.

Los demás, de hecho, habían estado disfrutando de la velada en la zona VIP del Paradise Lounge, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Caustic los observaba de vez en cuando. Estaba allí para observar, nada más. Y quizá porque una parte muy, muy pequeña de él deseaba que Wattson le dirigiese la palabra, o que tal vez le mirase sin dolor en los ojos. Pero eso no pasaba. Ella era la única persona a la que había hecho el amago de querer como a una hija, pero un corazón como el suyo no estaba hecho para aquello. No volvería a cometer el mismo error, pensaba. Pero no contaba con que aquellos asuntos iban más allá de su preciada razón.

Había visto a Fuse beber tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas botellas había engullido con una entereza envidiable. Le resultaba fascinante y le enfadaba encontrarse estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque bien era cierto que Caustic veía a la mayoría de gente como especímenes de laboratorio, con Fuse era algo distinto. Quizá —y se permitió este pensamiento como un regalo— podría experimentar con él un poco antes de entregárselo a Maggie. Últimamente se había interesado en el veneno en su estado líquido, tenía cosas en mente…

Se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando.

—¡Hombre! Pero mira quién es… —Fuse se apoyó en el asiento frente a él, haciéndose el interesante—. ¿Qué tramas aquí tan solito?

—Aléjate, salvoniano —ordenó el científico—. Márchate a ser irrelevante a tus programas de televisión para indoctos.

—Hoy no me vengas con palabros de los tuyos… Que vaya merluza llevo encima.

La jerga salvoniana no impidió a Caustic deducir que se refería a que había bebido demasiado. Su nariz, que había pagado el precio de sus logros científicos, era muy sensible y detectó bajo la máscara el olor a alcohol en cuanto se acercó. Pero bajo la peste distinguió un tenue perfume. Colonia, tal vez.

El mercenario se sentó frente a él, a pesar de que le acababa de echar de malas maneras. Tal vez era eso lo que acababa despertando en Caustic una curiosidad mórbida: el hecho de que no se amedrentase con sus comentarios ariscos, que nunca le obedeciese, que siguiera insistiendo en estar con él para continuar su despliegue de tonterías que hacían que le doliese la cabeza. La duda de por qué seguía siendo tan pesado con él a pesar de todo le inundó la mente y sintió un pellizco de náuseas. Pero permaneció en silencio.

—Oye, no me parece bien que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo, ¿no?

—Estás delirando si crees que voy a confiarte información personal.

—Si mañana no me voy a acordar, colega, qué más da… Veeenga… —Fuse le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo, al que no reaccionó—. Sí que tenemos confianza. Nada como darse de hostias para eso… Es lo que piensa la gente. Joder, ¡si te contara lo que piensa la gente! La gente piensa que…

—Alexander —interrumpió Caustic.

Fuse se quedó mirándolo un instante y él soltó un bufido resignado. Bueno, en fin. Supo que iba a tener que hacer sacrificios desde el principio para que bajase la guardia, entre ellos el que supiera dos o tres cosas sobre él que no solía saber la gente, ya está. Caustic lo consideraba tonto, pero lo justo. Tampoco lo subestimaba.

—¿Alexander?

—Antes de que cuestiones, Fitzroy, porque sé cómo funcionan las mentes obtusas como la tuya —mintió Caustic—, no hay ningún apodo. Nada de apodos. El nombre entero, o nada. ¿Queda claro?

—Como el agua, _Alexander_.

La manera en la que paladeó su nombre hizo que Caustic se tensase. Lo sentía como una mofa, una humillación, es más— lo sentía como si se estuviera metiendo en su alma y estuviera toqueteándolo todo, pasando sus sucias manos simplonas por lo más profundo de sí mismo. Como si estuviera manchándolo por dentro.

Fuse se bebió lo que quedaba de cerveza, eructó y agitó su botella para cerciorarse de que estaba vacía.

—No veas cómo entra esto… Te invito a algo, eh. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Que dejes de atormentarme. Ya te he dado la información que quieres.

—No, tío, digo de beber.

No entendía por qué se molestaba en seguir hablando con él. Ah, lo de Maggie, sí. Empezaba a no merecerle la pena el aprovecharse de él siquiera, dudaba que la recompensa de la jefa compensase este tipo de conversaciones. Caustic apartó la mirada, pero después tuvo uno de esos momentos de rabieta pueril que él trataba de traducir en planes maquiavélicos.

—Hay una bebida con mi nombre. Es la más fuerte que sirven. Si te atreves.

—¿Cómo? —Fuse entrecerró los ojos—.

—Es una acción publicitaria. Hay bebidas de todos los participantes de los Apex Games. De hecho, no creo que tarden mucho en contactarte para hacer la tuya. Seguro que te hace mucha ilusión.

Trató de que eso último sonase lo más insultante posible. Pero era muy sutil— Caustic no perdía nunca las formas. Casi nunca. Cuando quería gritar, en su lugar su voz se encogía y se hacía grave hasta ser un rugido. Aquello daba más miedo que gritar, eso le parecía.

—No me jodas. ¡Vaya, vaya! Tienes un lado travieso, ¿eeeh? ¿Y qué lleva la tuya?

Un _lado travieso_. Uuugh.

—Absenta.

—¿Absenta? ¿Eso qué es? Te lo acabas de inventar, tío.

—No. Es una bebida alcohólica.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Caustic hizo una pausa.

—La absenta proviene de la planta _Artemisia absinthum_ o ajenjo, en concreto de su destilación en las flores del hinojo y el anís. Es un compuesto en base de hierbas con alto contenido alcohólico, de hasta 89,9º. Se sirve de la siguiente manera: uno, se vierte la absenta en una copa exclusiva con una base esférica; dos, se coloca una cuchara perforada en encima de la copa; tres, se coloca un terrón de azúcar encima de susodicha cuchara; cuatro, se vierte agua fría a la copa a través del azúcar hasta llenar la copa. Si el procedimiento es correcto, el líquido tendrá un color verde lechoso. Elegí esta bebida por varias razones: una, porque existe el mito, científicamente desmentido, que es una bebida peligrosa que causa alucinaciones o incluso que afecta a la cordura, cuando su riesgo para la salud es equivalente al de cualquier otra bebida alcohólica, por eso la simbología usada en los recipientes es de calaveras y otras analogías de la muerte; dos, es de color verde, que es un color que se relaciona conmigo de forma inconsciente por el color de la composición gaseosa que utilizo en los Apex Games; y tres, es una bebida amarga, que es mi sabor favorito. ¿Alguna duda?

Sí que era cierto que tenía un lado travieso, porque le pareció divertidísimo confundir a Fuse así. La cara que puso el pobre, que para el científico ya era simplón de por sí y ahora además estaba demasiado ebrio como para seguir el ritmo. Incluso, de no ser por la máscara, podría haberse atisbado lo que parecía una sonrisilla.

—Me he enterado de todo, eh —se rió bobaliconamente—. Voy a pedir un Caustic.

* * *

La noche avanzó y el Paradise Lounge empezó a quedarse cada vez más vacío, y los que aguantaban en pie estaban ya sumergidos en esa atmósfera post-fiesta pegajosa y espesa. Fuse probó la bebida de Caustic y, para sorpresa de nadie, no era muy de su estilo —lo de tener que beber las cosas lento y a sorbos pequeños como que no— y Caustic observó, con una mezcla entre resignación, asco, intriga y vergüenza ajena, cómo el alcohol nublaba la mente del contrario. Empezó a contar historias sobre su vida, su infancia y cosas que sonaban a invenciones y fantasías. Pero Caustic pensó que Salvo era un sitio tan lleno de brutos como él que cabía la posibilidad de que fueran historias reales. Escuchó, sin embargo, en silencio. Y tomó buena nota de todo lo que pudiese servir para su plan con Maggie.

—Si has acabado con tus fábulas, tengo cosas que hacer —suspiró Caustic, genuinamente cansado—. Ya te he aguantado mucho por hoy.

—Espera, espera, socio. Una cosa…

Caustic le dejó hablar. Total, parecía que el alcohol le hacía hablar más de cosas importantes y quizá de información interesante, que era lo que le había llevado a no marcharse en primer lugar. Porque había sido eso, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —frunció el ceño—. En mí no vas a encontrar historias absurdas como las tuyas.

—Joder, ¿entonces duermes con eso puesto y todo?

—No. En mi habitación el aire está limpio. Eso no te importa a ti, salvoniano, que traes la inmundicia contigo. Son cosas de las que sólo yo he de preocuparme, y que sólo me incumben a mí.

Cuando se giró para marcharse, Caustic sintió que Fuse lo agarraba del brazo. A pesar de que la ropa estaba por medio, el contacto hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estremeciese. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado al contacto de otra persona que era muy sensible al tacto, y pudo notar que el mercenario no medía su fuerza ni sus movimientos. Agitado, volteó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con él y con una sonrisa tonta. Y con ese brillo en los ojos. Y con un susurro parecido a un ronroneo.

—Podríamos preocuparnos los dos… ¿Qué te parece?

No respondió. No supo qué decir. Él, que pensaba que lo sabía todo, no supo qué decir. Es más: no pensó que fuera necesario decir nada. Frunció el ceño, apartó la mirada y luego se zafó de su agarre, pero quizá lo hizo con cierta suavidad, quizá no fue brusco. Más que de la ira, Caustic pareció ser presa de la tristeza y la impotencia en aquel momento. El maldito salvoniano tenía las agallas de seguir riéndose de él, de seguir tratando de humillarlo y de seguir con la bromita absurda de estar interesado en él. Porque estar interesado en él y en su alma ceniza y desamparada sólo podía ser una broma de mal gusto de un grosero. Aquello estaba claro.

Lo había mirado de forma distinta durante aquella milésima de segundo en la que su cercanía despertó en él algo que procuró sedar inmediatamente. Una sed humana, terrenal, vergonzosa. Se marchó gruñendo, a paso rápido, queriendo dejar atrás todo aquello. La impotencia dejó paso a una decepción ciega consigo mismo. ¿Cómo dejaba que un bravucón lo mangonease de aquella manera? Estaba borracho, pensó Caustic. No tenía más importancia que la de un idiota sin filtro alguno. Lo dejó estar, porque seguro que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada, ni siquiera de que su nombre era Alexander. Y de aquella manera de decirlo. _Alexander._

Sus hipótesis no acertaban mucho últimamente.


	4. Doscientos grados centígrados

Se abrió la puerta hasta dejar un pequeño resquicio y el destello verde de sus ojos se asomó por el hueco. Caustic sabía que era él, pero trató de pretender que había un misterio, quizá así fuese menos bochornoso. Hasta para sí mismo era un enigma todo aquello, y mentiría si negase que había un latido profundo de voluntad por solucionar lo que fuera que fuese ese pellizco que se había creado entre ellos dos. Caustic no le hubiese abierto la puerta de no ser porque le revolvía las tripas el volcán que había despertado en él, y quería que hubiera consecuencias. Quería vengarse de Fuse por suscitarle una emoción cruda y repentina, nada parecido al vacío agónico al que estaba acostumbrado.

El mercenario le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando se dejó entrever por la rendija de la puerta. Puso los brazos en jarras y habló con su habitual soltura, que a Caustic a menudo le resultaba insultante.

—Tranqui, colega, soy yo. No muerdo muy fuerte —Fuse ladeó la cabeza e intentó escudriñar lo poco que veía del rostro del contrario—. ¡Ah, pero si no llevas la máscara! Será verdad que tienes una cara bonita detrás de todo el cachivache…

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Caustic—.

—Nada, tío, ¿es que no puede venir un amigo a hacerte una visita a tu humilde morada?

—No soy tu amigo.

—¿No me vas a dejar entrar? —parodió una mueca de pena—.

Caustic le cerró la puerta en las narices. Cuando se giró, su ejemplar de _Dionaea muscipula_ le juzgó desde el recibidor. O pareció que le juzgaba. ¿Cómo perdía aquella oportunidad? Una planta carnívora atrae a la presa hasta sus fauces y después la mata, envenenándola, sin tener que moverse del sitio. Y su mosca cojonera particular resultaba estar insistiendo en entrar en su boca a cualquier precio, y él se la cerraba. No, no, qué estupidez. Caustic pensó en el plan, el plan era atraerlo y devorarlo como las plantas carnívoras. Había funcionado.

Sabía que el muy insensato seguiría allí cuando volviese a abrir, así que quitó el pestillo de la puerta y abrió con aparente serenidad. No llevaba la máscara. En el rostro descubierto de Caustic había cierta delicadeza inesperada, en las pecas que salpicaban el puente de su nariz, en sus labios. Cuando el resto de la cara acompañaba a su mirada, dejaba de estar tan enfadada y parecía más bien cansada, exhausta de arrastrar dolor. Tenía una abundante barba, pero su piel tenía un deje jovial todavía, como si taparla con la máscara hubiera hecho que se quedase atrapada en el tiempo.

Sorprendentemente, hubo silencio. Quizá Fuse quedó sepultado un momento bajo el peso de la importancia de aquel gesto. Era un idiota, pero el científico tenía presente que sabía mucho más que él de los impulsos del corazón. Tenía presente que si le dejaba mirar en su interior sabría deshacer sus nudos, descifrar sus secretos, y no quería. No tenía planes de que pasase.

Claro, Caustic no sabía nada de los impulsos del corazón.

—Pero bueno, si estás hecho un dandy… —Fuse salió del trance un momento—. No sé por qué te tapas.

Ignoró el comentario, pero le atravesó con la mirada antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Eso, que entrase él solito en la trampa, que se secuestrase solo. Qué fácil había sido. Fuse entró en el apartamento como si fuera de otro universo, desentonando con lo sobrio y minimalista de la decoración. La mayoría de muebles eran grises o blancos, y estaban impolutos, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y un suave olor agradable impregnaba el aire.

Caustic se terminó su taza de café mientras Fuse se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del salón. A pesar de no pegar nada allí, había tardado un minuto en acostumbrarse, y ahora venía cuando toqueteaba sus cosas, manchaba su sofá, desordenaba sus plantas.

—Oye, qué apañadito tienes esto…

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Fitzroy? —le interrumpió—.

Era capaz de hacerse gigante hasta en lo doméstico de su propia casa, ataviado con la ropa más normal del mundo, y tomándose un café. Era algo que tenía perfectamente estudiado, el sacar a ese monstruo que quería jugar a ser Dios y controlarlo todo, y sus ojos parecían haber absorbido el veneno que usaba para matar. Pero Fuse no se achantaba nunca. Se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿Por qué crees tú?

En ese pequeño gesto en el que Caustic dejó la taza de café en la mesa había condensada una rabia especial. La rabia de que alguien le marease con enigmas irrelevantes cuando era él al que le correspondía manipular la mente de otra persona como se le antojase. Se acercó a él y sus pasos fueron tan rotundos que parecía que cada uno echaba raíces en el suelo. Se quedó muy cerca, tanto que podía oler su aliento y contar los tenues lunares de su rostro, y estudiar la cicatriz de su ojo. Sin la barrera de la máscara se sentía desnudo, pero a la vez también sentía que había una ira cruda que salía de él, de Alexander, no de Caustic. Su voz retumbó en su pecho y la vibración le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Porque no valoras tu vida.

Fuse no retrocedió nada.

—La valoro mucho, _Alexander_ —dijo él en un murmullo—. Estoy aquí porque valoro mi vida. La valoro tanto que yo voy a donde me lleva, y me ha llevado aquí, y aquí estoy.

Antes de que Caustic siquiera pensase en aquella emoción líquida y pegajosa que le nublaba la mente, la furia se hizo con él. Cogió a Fuse del cuello con violencia y lo atrapó contra la pared, presa de lo mismo que sintió aquel día en el búnker, una ira ciega que hacía que le bombease el corazón tan fuerte que parecía que iba a estallar. Quería destruirle de todas las maneras posibles, hacer que se callase de una vez y demostrarle que estaba jugando con fuego. Fuse no forcejeó e incluso encajó aquel zarandeo como algo que estaba buscando. Había algo eléctrico en la cercanía que hizo que ambos resollasen, que les faltase el aire.

—Escúchame con atención, basura infecta —Caustic seguía empujándolo contra la pared—. De hecho, sí sé por qué estás aquí, y te voy a decir por qué: porque yo te lo he permitido. Tal vez en tu cerebro diminuto sepas que este es tu destino, tras atreverte a humillarme una y otra vez. Y continúas con tus idioteces, con tu teatro absurdo… Continúas provocándome…

—¿Y tú no me provocas a mí? Joder… Ahora mismo…

—Me contagias tu estupidez. Haces que me comporte de forma irracional…

—¿Y no te mola? —Fuse le agarró de las muñecas, pero no trató de quitarse sus manos de encima—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dejaste ser irracional?

A Caustic le gustaba, sí. Le gustaba a una parte de él que creía que había desaparecido, por eso le atormentaba, porque era una humanidad con la que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablarse. Renunció a ella hacía mucho, cuando renunció a su nombre y a quién era. Cuando asumió que debía convertirse en el mismo veneno, en humo sin forma, y nada más. Negó con la cabeza y agarró al contrario con más ímpetu, y Caustic sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del mercenario, cómo parecía arder allá donde lo tocaba. Sí le gustaba.

—Lo he sido continuamente desde que me pusiste tus sucias manos encima, salvoniano. Ya he tenido bastante. Quiero tener el control. Quiero tener poder sobre ti. Quiero que estés a mi merced.

Fuse esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción total consigo mismo. Caustic se dio cuenta entonces de que el muy hijo de mil pares de ratas había conseguido lo que quería: que le confesase sus deseos. Encontrar al hombre con ambiciones más allá de la ciencia, a veces humanas, tempestuosas, como aquella. Tuvo que asumir, entonces, que había ganado.

—Coño… Pues sólo tenías que pedirlo.

Estaba tan cerca que depositaba las palabras en su boca. Sólo tuvo que moverse un poco para besar sus labios. Al principio lo hizo con cuidado, tanteando, y el científico sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro. Sólo cuando alguien se había atrevido a besarle se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía de contacto, de que ya no recordaba cómo era pensar a la vez que tu cuerpo. Quería— no, _exigía_ más. Había estado solo y miserable demasiado tiempo y lo iba a pagar con Fuse. No estaba seguro de si el mercenario sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

No reaccionó al principio. Su agarre se suavizó, eso sí. Su cerebro se volvió líquido, se olvidó de funcionar un momento. Fue cuando Fuse intentó intensificar el beso y deslizó una mano hacia su trasero descaradamente cuando el contrario reaccionó apartándolo de sí de un empujón, y de nuevo contra la pared. Ambos se miraron un momento y hubo una fugaz lucha en el interior de Caustic. Sólo duró unos segundos. Y perdió.

Se arrojó a él para besarle con fiereza y atrapó sus muñecas contra la pared para tenerlo inmovilizado. Fuse correspondió su intensidad y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, buscándolo desesperadamente. Mientras el mercenario le dejaba besos en el cuello, hubo un momento instantáneo, como un relámpago de lucidez, en el que Caustic miró hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Juraría que su planta carnívora se había movido para ver la escena.

* * *

Se notaba que Fuse tenía mucha experiencia, sobre todo en tratar con gente como él, con el corazón tan lleno de ira en todas direcciones. Tenía una manera especial de tomar todo eso y convertirlo en… algo. Caustic no supo muy bien en qué lo había convertido, pero su cuerpo todavía se estremecía y palpitaba. Le había dado lo que quería, sí, pero estaba lejos de disipar todas las nubes oscuras de su interior. No lo entendía.

—Sabía que ibas a manchar el sofá.

—Hay que ver, el señorito —se burló Fuse—. Pues si vieras el mío te da un parraque. El otro día se me cayó salsa ahí y todavía está…

El mercenario se estaba poniendo los pantalones dando saltitos. Ni siquiera se habían desnudado por completo, porque había sido una cosa demasiado espontánea, demasiado estúpida. Es como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en que era un mero trámite, simplemente para quitárselo de encima y liberar los pensamientos del yugo de la libido. Era para disipar la tensión que les quemaba por dentro. Nada más. ¿No? Un mero instinto biológico, pensó Caustic, un desliz comprensible, algo de lo que olvidarse ahora que ya está hecho. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que ya no existía ese pellizco en el pecho.

Caustic todavía tenía la cabeza llena de un vapor que empañaba todos sus pensamientos. La química, pensó, así funcionaba. La ciencia no tenía piedad. En aquel momento le costaba pensar en el pasado y en el futuro, pero sí que recordó que se suponía que aquello era un plan para capturar a Fuse. Aunque bueno, si volvía… y seguro que volvía. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer el contrario, más tonto le parecía.

—Podría cortarte el brazo ahora mismo.

Fuse sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no lo harás.

Y no lo hizo.


End file.
